Unlucky
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Lady Luck had never really been on my side, so to speak, but I didn't think she'd up and abandon me and my hour of need. Now I was stuck as a prisoner in a shadow king's house and- Why is he making his rape face? S.O.S. people, GET ME OUT OF HERE!
1. What Are The Odds?

**Chapter One; What Are The Odds?**

"You're fired!" Marty exclaimed after I tripped over my own two feet for the sixth time today.

I looked at the mess of shattered plates and ruined food and then up at my boss.

"No, please, Marty! Just give me one more chance! I can't lose this job!" I whined, hastily bringing myself to a standing position.

He glared at me, showing absolutely no signs of forgiveness, "I don't have time for your clumsiness! Now get the hell out of here, Bubbles!"

I flushed in humiliation as I felt the eyes of all our current customers on me. This could not be happening.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Marty demanded when I didn't make a move to leave.

I felt pathetic tears fill my eyes as I dashed out of the establishment.

"And don't come back!" I heard him yell before the door shut behind me.

I walked in silence for a few minutes, crying soundlessly. That had been the fifth job that had kicked me to the curb and now I couldn't go home.

The professor had been very clear when he said, and I quote, 'If you aren't bringing home money, you're not welcome here.'

God forbid he not be able to buy the large quantity of booze he craved.

I could always get another job, but I would only get canned again, in less than a week, most likely.

So now I was... homeless. The word hit me like a bucket of ice water and it made the tears fall faster.

Without putting much thought into it, I walked to the mall. What? Don't judge me, the mall's my happy place.

Everyone always seems so happy there, surrounded by loving friends and family. It felt nice to be around normal people.

I entered the front door and caught the sweet smell of pastries coming from the nearby Cinnabon. Gotta love the food court.

I examined the passerby's jubilant and relaxed expressions with a sort of wistfulness.

To be able to live without having to fear for my life... that would be the day. Not that it would be coming soon.

After feeling like a total stalker, thanks to an overprotective mother and a loud three year old, I entered a random (almost empty) store. A Sally's, apparently.

"Welcome to Sally's. Are you looking for anything specific?" A middle aged woman droned as she filed her scarily long nails.

"Just browsing." I replied meekly, keeping my head down.

She muttered something under her breath about no good, broke teens. Well isn't she just pleasant as a peach?

I wandered down the aisle, debating on whether or not I should actually dye my hair. And that's when I saw it.

Or him, more like.

He was brandishing a pistol, speaking in a low angry voice to the trembling man in front of him.

I let out a surprised and fearful gasp as I took in the scene. Bad move.

The man with the weapon looked at me, a predatory glint in his eyes, and I was suddenly a deer in the headlights.

A small and creepy smile pulled the corners of his lips up.

"If you'll excuse me Peter, it seems like we'll have to reschedule." He said in a smooth voice, not taking his onyx eyes off me.

I ran the second he took a step towards me.

This couldn't be happening. Why did I have to walk in that dang store, of all people? Because you are the unluckiest person in the world.

I took random turns, already starting to feel my lungs burn from the workout. Dang it, Bubbles, why didn't you take that free gym membership?

I reached an exit and hurriedly threw open the door, sprinting through it without a second thought. The exit led right to a dark alley. Freakin' perfect.

I felt my body go numb with fear as the door opened. The man was standing before me, gun gone, but that didn't make him any less threatening.

"It was very unfortunate that you had to witness that, miss." He stated, taking small but sure steps toward me.

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded in a petrified whisper.

He chuckled, "I would never murder an innocent. However, you have seen my face, so I can't just let you go."

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I stuttered, backing up into the wall.

He smiled again, "I'm going to have to take you with me."

I don't think so. I turned to run again, when I felt an arm snake around my waist and a cloth press against my mouth and nose.

I blacked out less than a minute after breathing in the fowl smelling chemicals.


	2. Kidnapped!

**Chapter Two; Kidnapped!**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room on a king size bed.

My first thought was, 'What the heck?'

And that was when the memories of the criminal came back to mind.

I had to get out.

I jumped off of the bed and rushed to the door. Locked, of course.

I looked around the room, searching for any other exits. There were no windows, no laundry shoot (did people even make those anymore?), no anything that would be useful in my attempt to escape.

Well, I could try to break the glass of water on the table and attack my kidnapper with a shard of glass, but what if he had the gun?

I plopped back onto the bed and gave a frustrated groan. I was trapped.

The door opened and I sat up, wandering if it would be possible to slip around the man and make a break for it.

"I see you've finally woken up, Miss Utonium." He said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

I scowled at him, "How do you know my name?"

He smiled, if you could call it that, "I had my police force enter your fingerprints into the system. Bubbles is an unusual name."

"And I suppose yours is any better?!" I demanded, feeling thoroughly irritated with the whole situation.

"Kyoya." He said simply, pulling out a little black notebook.

"What are you writing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me once again.

He waved a hand airily, "Financial decisions, debt amounts, what hell it's going to put me through to keep you quiet, among other things."

"Keep me quiet?" I squeaked, thinking that he had changed his mind and was going to kill me.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Haven't I already assured you that I will have no part in your death? I meant how I'm going to keep you here without anyone finding out."

My eyes bugged out, "And, uh, how long exactly do you plan on keeping me here?"

Wherever here was.

There was a long stretch of silence before he finally answered, "Until I know for sure that you can be trusted to keep what you witnessed yesterday to yourself... or the day I die, whichever comes first."

"So your just gonna lock me in this room for god knows how long? I have to go to school! And what about my sisters? They aren't going to forget about me overnight, you know."

He shut his journal, "Your family has been paid a generous amount of money to 'forget about you overnight'. And as for your education, you will be attending school with me."

So he was rich... this discovery led to a flurry of new questions. Why was he mugging someone at a commoner mall? Why didn't he just give me a wad of cash instead of taking me? Did I really look that shady? And why the heck would I want to go to some rich kid school with this jerk?

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "How do you know I won't tell one of the teachers that your keeping me here against my will? I don't think we're in the same grade so it'll be almost too easy to rat you out."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair good-naturedly, "Oh Bubbles, I own the teachers."

He left the room, still chuckling to himself.

Once the door shut behind him, I kicked angrily at the bed frame. Which was pretty stupid, considering the fact that my shoes had been taken off.

I let out a shrill shriek, and cradled my stubbed toe.

Wait a second... who took off my shoes?

I looked down at the rest of my body and realized I was no longer in my shabby diner uniform, but in a baggy black t-shirt and long pajama bottoms that were way to loose around my hips.

"WHO CHANGED ME?!" I yelled, outraged.

But, of course, no one answered me.


	3. One (Un)Happy Family

**Chapter Three; One (Un)Happy Family**

I was enjoying a very comfortable sleep on the huge bed, when I felt blankets being ripped off of me and bright lights intruding my eyelids.

"Hey!" I snapped at the offender.

"Rise and shine!" A stranger's voice chirped and I jumped right up.

A mid-twenties looking girl stared at me with an extremely disturbing smile on her face.

"Who are you?" I questioned, looking at her skeptically.

She smiled even more brightly, if that was possible, "I'm Jamie! But you'll know me as your own personal maid!"

She seemed overjoyed as she said the last two words that I too was reeling about.

I shook off my shock, "Why do I need a maid? I'm a prisoner, remember?"

She shrugged, still scarily chipper, "Imprisonment is no excuse to not look your best, or be late for school.

I groaned, "School?"

She nodded frantically, "Now get up, sour puss! I wanna have enough time to fix you!"

Cause that wasn't insulting _at all_.

"I'm fully capable of getting ready by myself. " I grumbled, standing up.

She giggled, "Don't be ridiculous. Kyoya insisted that everyone treats you with the utmost respect and tolerance. It would be rude to allow you to dress yourself."

That whole reply made no sense whatsoever.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine! But I'm not letting you see me naked."

Jamie smoldered at me, "Don't be shy, baby."

My jaw dropped in disbelief and I took a reflexive step back from my potentially perverse maid.

She brushed off my response with a tinkling laugh, "I'm only joking Miss Utonium. Calm down."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in and hesitantly walked toward Jamie.

"Okay then,** fix **me." I growled, putting as much venom as possible into the word.

She smiled blindingly again, "I thought you'd never ask!"

She dragged me to the bathroom where she literally tore off my clothes and tossed me in the tub, turning the water on full blast.

"You've got five minutes!" She sang, temporarily leaving the room.

I scrubbed vigorously at my hair, marveling briefly over the strawberry scented shampoo. I rinsed and repeated the action with conditioner, proceeding to scrub my body with the blue luffa that had been suctioned onto the wall.

Much too soon, Jamie skipped in, a towel draped over her arm.

She threw the towel at me and I hurriedly wrapped it around myself.

The rest of my preparation was a blur. She dried my hair, brushed it savagely (causing me to wince in pain every other second), pulled it into high pigtails, and dressed me in an ankle length yellow dress, white stockings, and shiny black flats. When she pulled out the makeup, though, I refused to let it touch me, much to Jamie's disappointment.

She gave a loud huff once she finished and frowned at me, "Well... it'll have to do."

I grimaced at her resigned tone, making a mental note not to let her bluntness get to me.

"So... is there a bus or do I walk there?" I asked, growing tired of her displeased looks.

She laughed, "Don't be silly, Miss Utonium! You'll be riding with Master Kyoya in his limo, of course."

I balled my hands into fists, trying not to let my resentment show, "Alright then, where's the exit?"

She seemed wary by the way I phrased it, "Follow me, Miss."

I nodded and let her lead me down the stairs and to a gigantic door where Kyoya was waiting, writing in that black book again.

Jamie disappeared the second he came into view.

"Good morning Bubbles." Kyoya said, without looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah its been just freakin' peachy." I said acidly.

He smirked, "Jamie's new, I trust she wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"I wouldn't say that." I mumbled bitterly.

We walked to the sleek black limousine that was waiting at the curb for our arrival.

"Mornin' Mr. Ootori, Ms. Ootori." The driver said gruffly, starting the car once we were inside.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, turning to glare at Kyoya,

He met my gaze, completely unabashed, "I had to come up with an excuse for you coming to and from school with me every day. So, you're my cousin. Welcome to the family Bubbles Ootori."

"This is ridiculous." I muttered spitefully.

He sighed, "Unfortunately for you, it's necessary. So I'd advise you to make the best of it."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to kick and scream until someone was kind or curious enough to investigate the source of the commotion. But, the sad truth was... it was way too early for that crap.

Instead of the temper tantrum I so desperately wanted to dish out, I leaned against the limo's plush seat and closed my eyes.

"Do you think that's wise?" Kyoya asked suddenly, jerking me out of my relaxed state.

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"Dropping your guard in a confined, soundproof space with the man who kidnapped you. Not a very smart move." He yawned.

I shrugged, not letting his words frighten me, "If you planned on trying anything, you would have done so already."

"Maybe that's what I want you to think." He mused.

I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe you're trying to make me grow more fearful of you so I'll be less inclined to attempt escaping. Not going to work, sorry."

From the bewildered expression on his face, I was guessing he thought I was a dumb blonde. I frowned as I realized I should of kept up that facade so he wouldn't expect me to think of any brilliant ways of getting away. Maybe I was dumb, in a sense.

"We've arrived, sir, ma'am." The driver announced as the vehicle came to a slow stop.

"Thank you, Jeffrey." Kyoya said, grabbing his book bag and sliding out.

I followed his example, noticing for the first time that a blue bag had been placed in the seat next to me.

Once I stood up and took a few quick steps after Kyoya, a thought crossed my mind. I could run for it.

Kyoya seemed be able to detect the sudden adrenaline rush I had gotten once I started to consider the prospect.

He was behind me in a quick flash of movement, his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into the gigantic building.

"You could- and probably will- try to run. You'll have more opportunities than I'd like to admit. But, know that you will be tracked down each and every time you manage to escape and you will always be brought back." He informed me, his glasses shielding any emotion he might of felt.

"You get some sick pleasure out of having me in your control, don't you?" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him.

Kyoya's lips pulled up at the corners slightly, "Perhaps."

I clenched my teeth together to keep from spitting a particularly nasty word at him.

Through my fury, I vaguely noticed heads turning to gawk at us.

"What's their problem?" I asked, once I had calmed down slightly.

He shrugged, "You'll find out at the end of the day."

Ugh, just another thing that would claim my short attention span.

We approached a door that hung wide open and my stomach started doing nauseating little flips. I was a little surprised that I had the capacity to be nervous.

"I'm going to puke." I whispered, matter-of-fact-ly.

He remained silent as he led me into the room.

"Kyoya, can I help you?" The teacher asked at once.

He offered her a smile as he placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. I fought the urge to shake it off.

"This is my cousin, Bubbles Ootori. She'll be living with me from now on and she's joining your class. I wanted to make sure she didn't get lost."

Translation; I wanted to make sure she didn't flee from the school.

The teacher smiled warmly, "How nice of you! I'll take it from here. Welcome to my class Bubbles."

I forced myself to smile back at her, "Thank you ma'am."

Kyoya walked out then and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

The teacher looked at the rest of the class, all of who were openly staring at me.

"Bubbles, why don't you sit next to Haruhi? He's right behind the twins." She said, pointing at a brunette that was gaping at me.

I nodded and cautiously walked to my newly assigned seat, not wanting to trip or stumble.

The teacher started a lecture on how to appropriately distinguish elements and I felt a brief flutter of satisfaction when I realized I'd already studied that at my old school.

I leaned back in my seat and let my gaze wander to the window.

"ADD acting up again, Bubbles?" I could picture my oldest sister, Blossom, saying, her voice strict and disapproving.

"Ditz." I could hear my other sister Buttercup snickering.

I ignored the familiar scene my mind had set up. They technically sold me to a stranger, they didn't deserve to take place in my daydreams.


	4. This Terrifying Thing Called A Host Club

**Chapter Four; This Terrifying Thing Called a Host Club**

After class was over, I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs. Eight hours without any movement besides crossing and uncrossing my legs... utter torture.

"We didn't know Kyoya had a cousin." I heard two voices say simultaneously.

I looked up and saw the twins that had sat in front of me now eyeing me curiously.

"We're not very close." I lied.

I had always been a terrible liar, and now was no different. My voice shook and I took a sudden interest with my shoes as I said it.

"We don't believe you." They stated, their voices still creepily in sync, "You don't look like him at all."

I brought out a contradicting smile, "Then why do you think I'm living with him?"

Identical smirks took over their expressions, "We think you're his lover."

My face flamed and I let out an indignant, "What?!"

The boy standing next to me, Haruhi I think, sighed, "Don't mind Hikauru and Kaoru, Bubbles. Their thoughts are always perverted."

I smiled wryly as one of the twins gasped, "Me? Perverted? How could you even suggest a thing, Haruhi?"

Haruhi merely rolled his eyes.

"How do you all know Kyoya?" I asked curiously.

The twins suddenly smiled mischievously, "You mean he didn't tell you about the club?"

I cocked my head a little bit, "What club?"

Haruhi suddenly stepped between me and the doppelgangers.

"No corrupting the new girl on her first day." He growled.

The twins pouted.

"Bubbles!" A voice called from the doorway.

I suppressed a groan as I trudged toward Kyoya.

"Once we get to your house are you going to lock me back in my cell?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

His lips twitched, "Most likely. But we aren't going home yet."

"You're dragging me to whatever idiotic club your in?" I droned, "I think I prefer the confinement."

He chuckled, "Don't be silly, if I sent you back now you'd probably jump out of the car. I don't want to have to send out a search party for at least a few weeks."

"Nobody gets everything they want." I pointed out.

I had already started plotting my escape plan.

He grinned, a little condescendingly, "We'll see."

He made a motion for me to follow him and, after of having a _wonderful_ fantasy of throwing him out the window, I reluctantly shuffled behind him.

He stopped in front of an immense double door, pushing it open and walking in.

"Kyoya!" A ridiculously happy voice cheered.

I tiptoed in, and nearly burst into hysterical laughter at the scene before me.

Kyoya was being pinned to the ground by some blonde guy who was chattering away about... cosplay?

"Get off of me, you idiot." Kyoya said in a cold voice.

The blonde jumped up immediately, not letting Kyoya's attitude bring him down.

"And then I was thinking we could dress Haruhi up as a kitten! Wouldn't that be adorable?! Hunny would be a bunny, of course, but I just can't think of anything for Mori to wear- Who's this?" He asked, pausing abruptly in his babbling.

Kyoya stood up, brushing off his shirt, "This is my cousin, Bubbles. She'll be staying at the club everyday after school from now on. Bubbles, this is Tamaki."

I waved and was suddenly swept up into a bone crushing embrace, lifting my feet off the ground.

"She's so cute! She's like a little doll! How could you hide her from me for so long?" Tamaki squeaked, spinning me in circles.

What the heck was this guy's damage?

"Stop sexually harassing her, Tamaki." Kyoya said flatly.

Tamaki let go of me and turned to yell at Kyoya.

"So you met the boss, huh?" The twins suddenly sighed, appearing on either side of me.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "That moron leads you? What kind of club is this?"

"A host club!" The possibly mentally retarded blonde sang, throwing his arms up and smiling brightly.

"Riiight... can I get an answer from someone whose sanity is intact?" I asked looking at Haruhi.

He smiled, "It's a host club and Tamaki is the president, but Kyoya does all the work. Tamaki's just the face."

"The face?" Said blonde choked out before running over to pout in an emo looking corner.

"Kyoya is in a host club?" I asked, utter disbelief coloring my tone.

"Well," The twins began in sync, "As his lover you already know his charm and how good looking he is without a shirt on. Why do you sound surprised?"

"Lover." Kyoya stated, obviously wanting an explanation.

"You don't look anything alike." Tamaki said, miraculously recovering from his previous state of woe, "And she is a cutie pie!"

He made a move to pinch my cheeks and I slapped his hands away, glaring murderously at the idiot.

"But she's two years younger than him," Haruhi argued, "And she obviously hates Kyoya."

"Maybe he's kept her locked up in his house and uses her as a sex slave." Hikauru suggested airily.

I blinked. Once. Twice. And then I threw up.

"Wait was he right?!" Haruhi almost screamed and I puked again.

Okay, so this could be a lot worse. Kyoya seems... decent as far as kidnappers go and isn't using me for anything inappropriate. Hell, he even gave me servants. Granted, one of those servants might be a little more than kind of perverted, but still.

"She's very sheltered." Kyoya lied smoothly, "Try to watch your mouth, Hikaru."

"We're here!" A young voice sang, "Sorry we're late, but I forgot my- Who's this?"

I wiped my mouth on a napkin Kaoru offered me and looked over at a short blonde boy and a tall raven haired man.

"Bubbles, my cousin." Kyoya repeated.

"He means his lover." The twins interjected.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in agitation, we were back to this.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gears moving and theatrical laughter filled the room.

There was a chorus of groans from the members of the host club as a little stage appeared in the middle of the room.

"A lover for the Shadow King!" The red head on the pedestal announced, her voice trance-like and thick as if she was getting choked up.

"No, it's not like that-" I tried to explain, but she was already way too swept up in her performance.

"How beautiful! The picture of innocence and light paired up with a master off darkness and desire! Polar opposites in love, true love! Can you imagine anything anymore breathtaking." The girl half sobbed/half sighed.

"She's my cousin." Kyoya said for the umpteenth time today.

She gasped, "A forbidden romance! The taboo of loving another with the same blood as yours is heartbreakingly tragic. But you just can't help yourselves! What a wonderful love story!"

"Kaoru." Hikaru said out of nowhere, "She's right."

A spotlight was now on them for some reason and the eccentric girl had a handheld camera aimed at them.

"Hikaru... it's wrong." Kaoru insisted, tears filling his eyes.

"Does any of this feel wrong to you?" The other twin asked, wrapping his arms around his better half.

"B-but, what will people think-"

"I don't care anymore. As long as I have you, nothing anybody says can hurt me."

"Oh, Hika."

"Oh, Kaoru."

What. The. Heck.

"What's going on?" I demanded feeling rather... slow. And hating it.

"The twins brotherly love act." Kyoya answered, and I was tempted to snap at him 'I didn't ask you!', but I was feeling mentally exhausted.

"Um, ew?" I shuddered.

Kyoya shrugged, "Well, it's not for everybody."

Yeah, for anyone clinically sane it was just... no.

"Pack it up people, club doors are opening in five!" Tamaki announced looking partially serious.

Wait, what was I supposed to be doing during the time they were 'entertaining'?

"Bubbles," Kyoya said, "I want to have a word with you in my office."

"When did you get an office, Kyo-chan?" The little blonde boy asked.

The boy received a death glare, "The day after I discovered a crude outline of cut out bunnies in all of my paperwork."

The blonde's eyes swam, "Usa-chan was lonely!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around my forearm, dragging me to a room near the back of the room.

"Hey!" I huffed, speed walking to keep with him.

He almost threw me into his office and I couldn't get the hysteria that bubbled up in my throat to go away whem he locked the door behind him.

"Well, what do you want?!" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

In a flash, I was on top of his desk and he was hovering over me, hands circled around my wrists.

"I'll scream." I threatened immediately.

"Everyone will probably think its a scream of ecstasy and that will only incline them to avoid getting anywhere near the door."

I flushed, "What do you want, then?"

"Something to sedate me for the rest of the day." He answered, his glasses once again shielding his eyes, "But something tells me you won't be... willing to give it to me. Should I take it by force?"

His grip tightened around my wrists as he asked this and the hold my teeth had on my bottom lip was the only thing that stopped me from letting put a squeal of fright.

"What? No retort?" Kyoya teased and I immediately calmed down.

"Get off me, jerk. You're still not going to do anything. Especially at a school."

He smiled a little as he slid off me and I couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as I got off the desk.

"Thought I had you for a minute there." Kyoya chuckled.

I just shook my head, "What were you planning to do if I did fall for it?"

"Probably make some threat to finish this later and then you would spend the rest of your days paranoid, wondering when 'later' would come."

"Shadow King." I repeated what the crazy girl had called him earlier and it made perfect sense.

He smiled, "I prefer master of desire."

I didn't see how that fit with him, but oh well.

"While we're performing club activities, I want you to stay in here and sort this pile of paperwork." Kyoya said, setting a monstrous pile of documents in front of me.

"Club profits in one pile, school work in another, debts in one pile, and Ms. Fujioka's debt in another."

"Was Peter one of these people in debt to you?" I asked, remembering the mall.

Kyoya stiffened, "One does not simply steal money from an Ohtori."

And then he left me with the sorting job and that cryptic answer that wasn't really an answer, just a statement.

I growled and started dividing the paperwork. Gah, how did the sorting hat make this look fun?

I eventually named each stack; Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and made the whole sorting thing entertaining by calling out each name with reverence.

Ah, Harry Potter. Passing the time since 1999.

Unfortunately, it got more than a little repetitive and ended up having the similar effect of counting sheep.

I passed out right there with my head on the desk.


	5. Crazy Girls and Sleepy Pervs

**Chapter Five; Crazy Girls and Sleepy Pervs**

"Awww, how many times have we found Kyoya like this?"

"Maybe they are related."

"But when it's her it's so much more cute!"

"Do we wake her up?"

"No way! She might claw your face off... savagely."

"How can she be so feisty when she's awake but look like an angel when she sleeps?"

My eyes flew open and I shot up, eyes wide.

"Uh oh." The tall guy mumbled.

"What the heck are you all looking at?" I slurred drowsily, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Disperse!" Kyoya ordered, authoritatively.

They were gone in less than ten seconds.

"Go back to sleep." He said in a much softer voice, "I'll wake you up when the car's here."

I nodded and rested my head back on the desk. I was out before I could here the door close.

I woke up with my head on something a lot more comfortable than the desk I had been on. One of the hosts must of brought me a pillow.

I stretched and sat up just a little bit, just enough to notice that the 'pillow' I was resting on felt a lot like the school issue slacks.

I looked up at the face of the man whose lap I had been sleeping on and saw Kyoya who was passed out.

Hot. That was the first word that passed through my mind. Without his barriers up, that condescending smile, and that superior aura he was a good looking guy.

I flushed when I realized I was staring, and still staring and that was when the flash went off.

"Perfect! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Crazy girl chirped, holding a camera.

The bright flash had waken Kyoya up and his black eyes looked furious... until they landed on me. It was then that I noticed I was still cuddled up in his lap.

I jumped away from him and sat way on the other side of the couch, my face still beet red.

"What time is it, Renge?" Kyoya asked, rubbing his eyes and slipping his glasses on.

"Midnight." Crazy girl replied cheerfully.

I whimpered. I needed, more sleeeep!

"And you didn't think to wake us up?" Kyoya growled dangerously.

She smiled, "No way, and you can be mad all you want but that picture was worth it!"

"Delete it." He commanded, dead serious and kinda scary.

"Doesn't matter if I do, now." Renge giggled, chipper as ever, "I already sent it to my publicist. The article will be ready to sell to my fellow fain girls in less than a month!"

"I don't recall signing a release form." I hissed, the mere thought of being labeled as Kyoya's incestuous lover all over the school pissing me off.

"I'll allow it." Kyoya said and I could just see his eyes transforming into dollar signs.

Renge started cheering and practically flew out of the clubs doors while I sat there, fuming.

"It's not your decision to make!"

He cast me an infuriating condescending look and all thoughts about him being handsome vanquished.

"You forget, Bubbles. I own you."

I was having trouble getting a sentence out. He had never put it that way before and I found it... troubling that he could say that with no regret or guilt.

"I am a human being, not a piece of property!" I cried, outraged.

He had the nerve to laugh, "Regardless, your mine and I can do what I please with you."

"You can't exploit me for your own profit!"

He leaned closer to me and made it so that we were eye level, "Miss Utonium, that is the last thing you should be worried about. Keep in mind what Mr. Hitatchin mentioned earlier. Keep defying me and I might just use you in other ways than exploitation."

I really hoped this was another one of his sick attempts at getting me to be afraid of him.

"We should go home." He said and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the heck?!" I screamed, "I'm fully capable of walking on my own!"

"I want to carry you." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you always so Satan-like when you first wake up?"

"No." He answered and I was almost relieved until he continued, "Usually I'm much worse. Luckily for you, the sight of you sprawled out across my lap with bed head was a pleasant thing to wake up to."

My stomach tightened and I felt heat creep its way up my neck, to my cheeks, and between my legs.

Master of desire... I get the nick name now. And I sincerely wished I had lived the rest of my life without the answer.

"Stop doing that." I mumbled, pressing my thighs together and willing my blush to go down.

"Why, am I getting you all hot and bothered? I could fix that little problem for you." His voice was low and seductive and it was not helping my situation whatsoever.

"No thank you." I said tersely, trying to look as sophisticated as possible while being draped over someone's shoulder.

"Elegance won't help you, Miss Utonium." He chuckled, "On you it seems rather sexy. Almost as much as that blush on your cheeks."

My jaw dropped. How did he know I was blushing?!

Just ignore him, Bubbles. He can't get to you if your not even speaking to him.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked. So much for ignoring him.

"It was just a question."

"A highly personal question that you don't need the answer to!"

"I might need it for future reference. Like, for instance, let's sat you've fallen for me and we are both in my bedroom-"

I tried to tune out and think of something to occupy my mind, but I was unsuccessful. I was too curious to simply not hear it.

"- and I need to know whether to be gentle or rough."

Should've just tuned him out.

My face bright red as I said it, "What you need to do is get home and get back to sleep so we can forget this night ever happened."

"Answer the question and I'll stop talking."

"Which question?" I asked glumly.

"Gently or roughly?" I could just here the smirk in his voice.

"Hypothetically," I stressed, "... gently."

And then there was silence, as promised. Albeit, a smug silence but it was tons better than more dirty talk.

The limo pulled in and we entered the vehicle in the same somewhat uncomfortable silence as before.

"Good." He said shortly.

I almost died from embarrassment.


	6. More Than A Taste

**Chapter Six; More Than a Taste**

A few weeks later, I had developed a kind of screwed up routine.

Eight am: I would wake up, get freaked out by a Jamie that got bolder and bolder with her perverted actions each day.

Eight-forty five am: There would be a mildly uncomfortable car ride to school with Kyoya. Uncomfortable because I had to walk on eggshells that early in the morning with his crankiness and whatnot.

Nine-fifteen am: I got to my classroom along with Haruhi, Hikauru, and Kaoru

Four-thirty pm: Go to the club and perform whatever dauntless tasks the Shadow King had for me.

Seven pm: Ride home with Kyoya and pray to whatever god is listening that the man doesn't pass out in the car... the driver will make you wake him up.

Ten pm: Go to sleep and try not to think about how weird the next day was going to be.

Yeah, it was all kinds of strange.

After being groped by Jamie that morning and dolled up again, I was on my way to the limo. The ride there would be blatantly awkward thanks to the dream that had wormed its way into my head last night.

Don't ask.

I met Kyoya at the curb and my face, predictably, flared bright red at the sight of him.

Stupid, meaningless dream that had no place showing up in the first place!

"Good morning." He greeted, just as neutral as yesterday.

"Morning." I returned quickly.

He turned away from me to hide it but I saw the smirk he was wearing. Jerk.

The limo pulled up and we slid in, me taking the farthest seat away from him as possible.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

A seemingly normal, innocent question but the glint in his eyes told a whole other story. A wave of horror went through me as I remembered the dream again.

He couldn't know about that, could he?

"I woke up at around four a.m. and passed by your door and heard the strangest thing."

Oh god, no. This was not happening.

"Moaning." He said and I wanted to turn invisible, "Panting. And I can't be sure but I thought I heard..."

Please don't say it, please.

"My name. What could of possibly been going on in there?"

"Just a weird dream." I breathed, my head feeling murky.

He propped his head on his chin, "What was the dream about, Bubbles?"

So, he couldn't just humiliate me by telling me he had heard me making unladylike noises, oh no, he had to add insult to injury by asking for details. I was going to laugh when he died. I would dance on his flipping grave and then nuke the spot.

"Well?" He asked, smiling like the demon he was.

I bit my lip, hoping that if I stayed quiet long enough, the subject would be forgotten.

"That's not helping." Kyoya growled and I jumped.

"What?"

"Biting your lip. I don't think you realize what your doing to me Miss Utonium. " He said, tearing off his glasses and throwing them against the divider from the driver and the passengers. They broke on impact.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried not to hyperventilate.

"What?" I repeated breathlessly.

And then he was next to me. I don't know how the hell he moved so quickly, maybe the fog in my brain was messing with me.

"First, falling asleep on my desk that I had almost fucked you on, then you somehow manage to fall back asleep on my lap, that red color in your cheeks, you moaning my name like I was a god, and, like all of that's not bad enough, you have the nerve to bite that pretty pink lip."

My stomach was coiling at the core and whatever had me getting dizzy didn't help at all.

"Did you drug me?" I accused faintly.

He pretended not to hear me, "I just want a taste. Then I'll be fine. We can go back to you hating me with passion and me being the one who controls your every move. This... bump in the road... will be over with shortly. Just a taste."

"A taste of what?" I asked, fighting to stay conscious.

He didn't answer, he just leaned forward and caught my lips with his. Fire blazed up in me as he crushed me against him.

"So fucking sweet." He groaned, kissing me with a passion I didn't know the icy man was capable of.

I let out an excited gasp, despite everything, and it only encouraged him to go further.

His lips moved from my lips to my jaw and then to my neck where he nipped and sucked at the flesh causing the tightness in my core to increase.

I, and I'm blaming the drugs on this, let out a breathy moan when he bit at a place on my left shoulder.

"The dress." He growled, "Needs to come off."

I allowed him access to the back of the yellow dress and he ripped the buttons off, making sure that I would never be able to wear it again.

He threw the fabric to the other side of the limo and I was left, red faced, in my bra, stockings, and shoes.

His fingers looped into the sides of my stockings and I lifted my bum so he could slide them all the way off, slowly. He made a point of not breaking eye contact with me as he slid them down my legs.

Bra and panties were my only coverage and from the look in Kyoya's lust filled eyes they weren't going to be there for long.

"So soft." He breathed, placing a sloppy kiss on my inner thigh, causing my head to snap back and another moan to slip out.

He kissed his way up my leg until he reached the hem of my panties. He bit down on the edge of it and dragged them down slightly.

After that things happened very fast.

The door was opened revealing the school grounds and... Haruhi walking by. And then he froze and looked me dead in the eye.

Outright suprise, scrutiny, and then anger passed through his face and then he started marching towards us taking his jacket off.

Kyoya saw him coming, cursed, and then pulled away from me just as Haruhi approached the vehicle.

"What the hell, Kyoya?!" He yelled, yanking me out of the car and wrapping his jacket around me.

Now that I was out of the limo and getting some fresh air, my head wasn't as murky and everything seemed a lot more clear.

Oh. My. God!

I pulled Haruhi's jacket tighter against me tears welling up. I had almost... I don't even know what was happening.

I felt too exposed and weak. I couldn't believe how submissive I had been about the whole situation, drugs or no drugs.

"You drugged her!" Haruhi shouted angrily.

Kyoya got out of the limo and Haruhi gently pulled me behind him.

A crowd was starting to gather and I pulled self consciously on the edge of the jacket, which barely brushed the tip of my thighs.

"Get back in the car." Kyoya ordered.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Haruhi said firmly, but the boy was only a head taller than me and looked pretty frail next to Kyoya.

"Bubbles." Kyoya said clearly, "Get in the car right now."

"You drugged me." I whispered, clinging to Haruhi for dear life.

He huffed impatiently, "Whatever. We will discuss this after school, Bubbles."

He walked past us into the building and I collapsed.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine. Let's get you inside." Haruhi helped me up and then guided me through the front doors and, surprisingly enough towards the classroom.

"Um, Haruhi?" I mumbled, "I'm not exactly dressed."

She nodded, "I know. Hikaru! Kaoru! Need some help over here!"

The twins walked out of the class and over to us. When they saw me they let out low whistles.

"Nice hickies." Hikaru commented.

I frowned in confusion, "Hickies?"

Kaoru nodded, "Your neck, sweetie."

I clapped a hand over the side of my throat. Kyoya's bite marks.

"Looks like you've got some on your leg too. Did you and Kyoya have some fun last night." Hikaru snickered.

I burst into tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did he say?" Kaoru asked, a little panicked.

"Kyoya drugged her. He was about to... do stuff when I saw her in the car." Haruhi said, trying to be quiet about it but I heard it anyway.

"Kyoya Ootori?" The twins questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes." Haruhi hissed.

"Ohmygosh!" Some random girl cheered, approaching me, "You're Bubbles! The one everyone's been talking about!"

"Excuse me?!" I managed to sputter out.

She rolled her eyes, still smiling widely, "The girl Kyoya and Haruhi were fighting over earlier! And the girl on the cover of The Fan Girl Gazette! Here take my copy, I have five others!"

She thrust a thin magazine into my arms and took off.

I looked at the little book in my hands and nearly went on another crying jag. The picture of me in a sleeping Kyoya lap, looking up at him with adoration, my face tomato red.

"RENGE!" I screamed angrily, ready to rip the bitch's head off.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

I balled my hands into fists and threw the stupid magazine on the ground.

"Who put me on that stupid couch on my first day?!" I demanded.

"Tamaki, I think... Kyoya was passed out there so he thought it would be cute." The twins said.

Ugh, Renge was probably the one who put me on his lap but that royal pain in the neck gave her the idea.

I kicked the magazine over to them and all three of 'em flinched.

"Ooooh... Let's, er, let's put a pin in that and get you in some clothes. That is why you summoned us, right Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

He nodded and the twins whisked me away to the club room.

"Hunny's old cosplay dress will fit her well enough. Hikaru, you grab that and I'll take her to the dressing room." Kaoru said and his twin dashed off.

Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to a room in the very front of the club.

"Are you okay?" He asked diligently, sitting me down on a bench.

Maybe it was a side effect of the drug, maybe it was my hormonal overload, or maybe it was the caring way he asked, but I broke down.


End file.
